


“I wasn’t laughing!”

by Another_Starlight



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dorks, Friendship, Misono is an evil ler, Tickling, Ticklish Mahiru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another_Starlight/pseuds/Another_Starlight
Summary: It is not nice to laugh at other just because they're small. Especially when they're a vampire. Mahiru has to learn it the hard way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Servamp fanfic. The manga/anime and all the characters doesn't belong to me.  
> Warning: This fanfic contains lots of fluff and tickling and is based on a prompt I got on Tumblr

Misonos eyebrow twitched in irritation when he heard a stifled giggle from the couch.

“Mahiru, stop laughing!” shouted the purple haired boy angrily as he turned around to glare at the other teen.

“I wasn't laughing!” said Mahiru quickly, his hand still covering his mouth from the poorly attempt to hide his amusement.

But to his defense, the sight in front of him was really funny.

The eve of Lust just had tried to pull a book out of the regal but had problems with getting even close to it because of his height. He had tried to stand on his tiptoes and even jumped while stretching his arms out but didn't even touched the back of it. Mahiru was someone who would normally not laugh at others misfortune but how the little strand that constantly stuck up from Misonos hair bounced up and down with every jump and the angry huffs that the smaller teen let out in frustration were just too much.

“Haaah, why doesn't he just ask for help? What a pain...” sighed Kuro who was currently in his cat-form and curled up on the back of a big armchair that stood near the couch with a certain pink and black colored butterfly sitting next to him.

And with that comment Mahiru finally broke down into a wave of laughter that he desperately tried to hide, not wanting to make Misono anymore angry and quickly turned his face away to avoid any eye contact.

“Mahiru! Shut up!” screamed Misono who had a blush out of embarrassment covering his checks in a light pink.

“S-sorry”, said Mahiru who was still laughing and trying to gain his sobriety back but failing miserably.

“You're seriously pissing me of. Stop laughing!” yelled the smaller teen and pounced onto the still laughing teen who let a squeak out in surprise when he was being jumped and pinned down on the large couch.

“Whaaa, Misono stop. You're going to hurt yourself!” said Mahiru while trying to fight the smaller boy who was now trying to hit him.

“Then stop making fun of me!”

“I wasn't making fun of you!”

“You did!”

They fought like that for a few moments but Mahiru, being bigger and stronger than the delicate teen on top of him, managed to shove Misono of off him.

Just at the moment where Misono threatened to slip of the couch, he grabbed the next thing that his hands could reach to prevent himself from falling down, which in this case where Mahirus sides. Mahiru bucked at the sudden touch and Misonos fingers dug deeper into the soft flesh because of the movement. A high pitched squeak could be heard and Misono looked with a single eyebrow raised questioningly at the flushing teen under him when it suddenly clicked in his head.

He squeezed with his hands that were still placed on the other boys sides experimentally and a sinister smile formed on his face when a small laugh escaped the taller teens lips.

Before Mahiru could do anything Misono had already started to dig his fingers into his sides and tickled him.

“Whahaha? M-Misososnoho haha whahat are yohuhu dohohing?” bought the other Eve out and arched his back in surprise, followed by a squeal when little devious fingers worked their way up to his ribs and begun to poke between the bones.

“Nahahaha stohohohop” laughed Mahiru whose legs kicked rapidly against the arm of the couch and arms failing around uselessly. His ribs where one of his worst spots and he couldn't help but kick out and shriek when the teasing touches shot sparks of ticklish feeling's trough his body.

“Looks like Misono found Mahirus weakness” chuckled Lilly as he and Kuro watched how Misono cackled evilly, clearly having a bit too much fun to reduce the taller boy into a giggling mess and make Mahiru fall into a wave of high pitched laughter when he shoved his hands under the squirming teens arms,

“So much for 'I wasn't laughing' huh?” fake-scolded Misono with a smirk on his face as he furiously wiggled his fingers against the warm skin.

“I'm sohohohry ahaha. I am reahahally s-ohohory!”

Mahiru threw his head back, laughing louder than before when Misono let up from his armpits and instead started to let his fingers dance over his tummy and sides that made him shriek in uncontrollable laughter.

“K-Kuroo! Pleahahe hehehelp.” The Eve couldn't even form clear words anymore as he looked with tears in his eyes at his vampire and partner who was just yawing lazily and opening one eye to meet his gaze.

“Hmm, looks like he got you Mahiru. Sorry but I can't help you, that would be way to tiring.” answered Kuro and Mahiru could swear that he saw a small smirk on the black cats face.

“Misono I think you should stop now.” said Lilly who had turned into his human form and had walked over to the couch.

Misono frowned at the vampire but when he looked at Mahirus face and saw tears streaming down the boys cheeks he slowed down with the tickling until he stopped completely.

Lilly smiled kindly and lifted his Eve from the panting boy who was still giggling and set him down onto the big chair where Kuro was still lazying around.

“I think we're even now.” mumbled the smaller Eve as he meet Mahirus eyes and rolled his eyes when the other teen grinned at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or constructive critic if you like :)


End file.
